


Switzerland

by lakesinstillness



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Armpit Kink, Blow Jobs, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Cuckolding, Dildo Riding, Dildo sucking, Dildos, Kissing, Multi, Riding, Strap-Ons, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakesinstillness/pseuds/lakesinstillness
Summary: Years after the events of Twilight, Edward and Bella began to try cuckolding with Jacob as their bull.Today, Edward and Jacob finally meet for a scene in-person.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Edward Cullen, Jacob Black/Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Switzerland

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this.
> 
> So, a bit of backstory. I was watching Eclipse with a few friends, and said I was surprised there were no Edward/Bella/Jacob cuckolding fics on ao3 (at least from what I've seen on search). A friend said, "Be the change you want to see." She might have been joking, but too late now.
> 
> Anyways, just as a disclaimer. This takes place years after the events of Twilight, so Jacob is 18+.

Bella and Edward had been engaging in cuckolding for a while, but this was the first time Edward would meet their bull, at least in this context. The meeting was at Jacob’s request, of course; Bella and Jacob would never let Edward even watch the pair without that prerequisite being met. Bella also allowed Jacob to control what Edward wore to the occasion, having her husband send the other man photos of items from his wardrobe for the other man to choose. Ultimately, Jacob chose an expensive three-piece suit for the vampire to wear, both because he liked the idea of fucking a rich man’s wife and because it barely showed any skin. “Not that I see your lifeless body as a threat,” Jacob teased in a follow-up message.

Bella went over to Jacob’s house before the meeting, leaving her husband to think about all of the things that she was doing with the other man, or if she was having a better time with Jacob than he could offer her. Still, he did his best to get ready for the night, because he didn’t want to deal with Bella berating him for not looking his best, comparing him to Jacob despite the werewolf not even so much as putting on a shirt half the time. Edward took his time in the shower, finding himself distracted with thoughts about what the two must have been doing once again. He spent a great deal of time on his hair as well, and made sure that his suit was completely creaseless. Once he was ready, he sat and waited for Bella and Jacob to arrive.

When Edward finally heard the doorbell, he answered the door and welcomed them both in respectfully. “Jacob, I’m so glad we could have you over. Jacob ignored him, sitting down on the living room sofa and resting his feet--still wearing shoes--on the coffee table. Edward ignored that though, focusing his attention on Bella. “How was your day, sweetheart?”

“It was great,” Bella responded, without elaborating.

Jacob turned to the couple, and finally spoke: “Just great?”

“I don’t want to give away too many details,” Bella explained. “It’s _our_ time together. Edward doesn’t have to know how it was.” She turned to her husband. “Do you, dear?”

Edward smiled and took Bella’s hand. “Of course not, honey. You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to. I’m sorry for implying that you do.” Still, even without Bella having said anything, Edward had a general idea of how things went. He could read Jacob’s mind, which was one of the main obstacles of making this relationship work. He almost always knew what Jacob would say or do beforehand, and the three of them worried it would ruin Edward’s experience. Edward just tried his best to focus elsewhere, which worked for the most part, but some thoughts still occasionally got through.

Bella let go of Edward’s hand. “Jacob, let’s go to the bedroom,” she said, taking the bull’s hand in hers and dragging him off the sofa. As she led Jacob down the hall, she turned to Edward. “You, come with us too.”

Once he entered the bedroom, Edward just stood there, waiting for his next order. Bella and Jacob, who was already shirtless, got on the bed and started kissing. Eventually, Jacob removed Bella’s shirt, but left her bra on. She pinned him to the bed, continuing to make out with him. Understandably, Edward felt awkward, and didn’t know what to do. He read all of Jacob’s thoughts, about how hot her breath was; about how much he wanted to take her bra off, but wanted to leave it on to deny Edward the view Jacob had seen many times before anyway; about the key that was dangling from her neck.

Finally, the two stopped kissing, and Jacob addressed the latter thought. He held the key between his fingers. “I want to see it,” he said, before looking towards Edward and grinning.

When Bella realized what he meant, she turned to Edward. “You heard him.” Edward went to unbutton his pants. “Wait, I want you to take it _all_ off.”

After all the work Edward went into his outfit, he had to strip so soon after the two even arrived. Still, he listened, switching to remove his top first and then removing his pants and underwear. He folded them all neatly before placing them on the floor. “What a gentleman,” Jacob teased. “You’ve trained him well, Bella.”

“Yes, I would never let him leave messes around the house.”

Finally, the two placed their eyes on Edward’s crotch, staring at the cock cage Edward was wearing. Jacob had seen it in photos before, as he would often ask Edward to show proof he was following the restrictions he and Bella had placed on him, but it was his first time seeing it in person. “It looks so small,” Jacob thought, before speaking: “I would never let anyone do that to me.” The werewolf laughed to himself. “Still, with him being dead and all, I’m surprised his dick even stands up at all.”

Bella chuckled. “Yeah, that surprised me too at first. Though, it won’t be doing that anytime soon.” She kissed Jacob again, while glaring at her husband, who wasn’t even permitted to get hard at the sight of his wife kissing another man.

Edward desperately wanted to cover his cock--not only due to the shame of it being caged, but also because they brought his vampirism into it. He resisted this urge, of course, because the last thing he wanted was Jacob making fun of him for being insecure.

When they finished kissing, Jacob turned to Edward once again. “I want to use him,” he said, smirking. “But I’m worried he won’t know how to do it right.”

“I have an idea,” Bella responded, getting off the bed and going through the couple’s sex toys. She pulled out a strapon with a pink dildo, slightly larger than Jacob’s, attached. She put it on and then walked to Edward, who sank to his knees, aware of what the other two wanted based on Jacob’s thoughts. The woman put her fingers under Edward’s chin and she smiled as she said, “I’ll teach him how.”

“Oh,” Jacob said before laughing. “I’m excited to see how this goes.” Bella started off by slapping Edward’s face with the dildo with one hand while brushing her fingers through Edward’s hair with the other. “He must be very familiar with that toy,” the werewolf teased.

“It’s one of his favorites,” Bella replied, “though I’ve never had him suck it before.” She let go of the dildo and smiled. “Go on, dear.”

Despite Bella claiming she would “teach” Edward, she didn’t really give him any instructions. Edward started off by kissing and licking the shaft before gradually making his way up her length. He began to stroke the length with his right hand, while holding onto Bella’s thigh with his left. Finally, he put his mouth around the dildo, finding himself gagging before even taking a few inches in his mouth. “Looks like we’ll have to practice this more,” Bella said while brushing his hair back. “I can’t have you disappointing Jacob now can I?”

As Edward became more used to having the dildo in his mouth, he began bobbing his head up and down while looking up at Bella. She gripped his hair and began to take more control, thrusting as gently as a vampire possibly could. When she finally pulled out, she coated her husband’s face with her own saliva.

“Well he definitely needs more practice, but that will do for now,” Jacob said, before removing the rest of his clothes and inviting the two of them back in bed with him. “Now Edward, keep in mind this is already going to suck for me because you’re so fucking cold. So do your best to make these at least a little enjoyable for me.” Edward thought Jacob was done with his speech, but he continued. “And this should go without saying, but please don’t bite my dick off. It takes a lot for me to trust a bloodsucker like you with something like this, so I just want to be sure.”

“Of course,” the cuck responded. “I’ll do my best to make this as pleasurable for you as possible.”

Edward began sucking Jacob’s dick. He had to do most of the work, as Jacob was busy making out with Bella once again. Jacob finally removed Bella’s bra, and began kissing her breasts and sucking her nipples. Bella moaned with every touch, and Edward could tell she was much louder than she would usually be with him. “You’re so warm,” she said, reminding Edward of what he was incapable of providing her.

Bella removed her own bottoms and began stroking her clit. When Jacob saw this, he ordered Edward to stop sucking and asked Bella if he could fuck her. She consented and Jacob began thrusting into her. Her moans got even louder now, and Edward himself let out an almost inaudible moan as he felt his cock swell against the constraints of his cage. He wanted so desperately to be in Jacob’s shoes, or at the very least touch himself right now, but he knew if he did so without permission he would face punishment. Instead, he watched as the other man finished inside of his wife, who also came shortly after.

After the two finished fucking, Bella ordered Edward to get out of the bed and watch them from the floor, on his knees. She provided her husband with another dildo with a suction attachment, as well as some lube. After lubricating and prepping himself, Edward began to ride the dildo while Jacob and Bella continued to interact in the bed.

Bella pinned Jacob to the bed and began kissing his chest. “Do you know why I cuck you with Jacob?” she asked in between kisses. “Because he’s alive. His heart is beating. His chest rises and falls with each breath.” She sucked his neck, giving him a hickey. “I can be rough with him, and the marks I give him will last longer than they ever would on you.” She moved Jacob’s arm, exposing his armpit. “He’s warm, and sweaty, and alive.” She licked his armpit, slow and seductively. “He offers so many things that you never could, even though I’m ice cold and stronger than him.”

“Then why do you stay with me?” Edward managed to ask, though it came out strained due to the dildo stroking against his prostate.

Bella got off the bed and stood above Edward, waiting for him to look up at her. “Because you’re so _obedient_. You let me do whatever you want with you, and you even let me sleep with him, because you know it makes me happy. You made me feel desperate back when you moved away, but really you’re even more desperate than I was.” She lifted Edward’s chin with her fingers once again. “Jacob may be a werewolf, but you’re way more of a dog than he ever will be.” Edward came at those words, and Bella smirked. “Good boy.”

The three of them decided to finish for tonight, and Bella let Edward lie down in the bed. Jacob went to the bathroom to get a damp towel, which he gave to Bella to wipe the now-dry saliva off her husband’s face. Jacob also cleaned the mess Edward left on the floor while Bella took care of Edward.

Edward zoned out for a moment while Bella cleaned his face, but snapped out of it when Bella spoke to him. “Hey, how are you feeling?” she asked, wiping tears off his face.

Edward smiled, trying to reassure her. “I didn’t even realize I was crying.”

“Yeah, you started when I was talking to you about Jacob earlier.” She began stroking his hair. “Are you feeling okay?” Edward nodded. “You know I don’t really think those things, right? You’re alive to me, and that’s what matters.”

“Of course I know that.” He kissed her forehead softly, so happy to be close to her like this again.

Bella smiled. “Good. But still if you want me to prove it, I can let you read my mind.”

Edward shook his head before kissing her again, this time on the lips. “I trust you, Bella. That’s enough for me.”


End file.
